


Игры, в которые играют люди

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Внеконкурс [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Решили как-то раз Джаред и Дженсен представить себя на месте героев известных книг и фильмов и поиграть в ролевые игры





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> В цикле использованы отсылки к известным произведениям мировой культуры

Решил как-то раз Джаред убраться. Ну а что, парень он хозяйственный, а вот Дженсен — наоборот. По полу в спальне босиком не пройдешь — под ногами хрустят крошки от чипсов вперемешку с крышечками от пивных бутылок. Фу. А ждать, пока придет уборщица, не хотелось.

— Ну ты прям Золушка, — поржал над его рвением Дженсен. И плюхнулся в кресло в гостиной с упаковкой кукурузных хлопьев.

— Только вздумай рассыпать их на ковер! — пригрозил Джаред. 

Дженсен гнусно усмехнулся.

Джаред с трудом выкатил из кладовки здоровенный пылесос и нажал на большую кнопку на крышке. Ничего не произошло. То есть он не заработал. Джаред выматерился себе под нос и полез в гугл искать инструкцию. Часа через два чтения он так и не понял, как работает эта бандура, и восхитился умом и эрудицией их приходящей уборщицы.

Дженсен за это время успел соскучиться.

— Джа-а-аред, — позвал он, выключая телевизор, — пора уже и поесть.

— Нет, пока не уберусь, готовить не буду. К тому же, после завтрака еще тарелки не помыты. Неплохо, чтобы кто-то, не стану показывать пальцем кто, поднял свою прекрасную задницу и занялся бы этим.

— Ага, нашел дурака, — пробормотал Дженсен. — Это не меня на уборку пробило.

И он потянулся за телефоном.

В конце концов Джаред разобрался с хитрой комбинацией клавиш, и пылесос победно взвыл. Джаред тоже взвыл от радости и принялся возить насадкой по полу.

Ему нравилось смотреть, как крошки и прочий мусор мгновенно исчезают с пола и всасываются в недра пылесоса. Через полчаса, еще не пройдя даже половины спальни, он бросил взгляд в гостиную и чуть не выронил из рук телескопическую трубу. Дженсен сидел на диване и спокойно, не мучаясь угрызениями совести, жрал китайскую еду из доставки.

— Эй, ты охренел без меня есть? — заорал Джаред, пытаясь перекричать пылесос.

— Не отвлекайся, — крикнул Дженсен в ответ. — Пока не уберешься, еда тебе не положена. У тебя еще посуда не помыта.

Джаред хотел стукнуть его трубой, но решил сначала закончить дело.

За окном уже темнело, когда в спальню заглянул Дженсен. В джинсах, в ботинках, натягивающий свой любимый пиджак. Одним словом — Дженсен, собранный и готовый к выходу в свет.

— Ты куда это собрался? — Джаред все-таки уронил шланг на пол.

— Крис позвал на вечеринку в честь дня рождения своей…

— Я помню! — взревел Джаред. — Но мы должны были идти вместе.

— Тебе нельзя.

— В смысле?!

— У тебя еще просо от мака не разобрано, — совершенно серьезно ответил Дженсен, расстегивая пуговицу у воротника рубашки.

Джаред швырнул в Дженсена трубой от пылесоса и наконец выключил эту адскую машину. В спальне стало очень тихо.

— Или мы идем вместе, или мы не идем никуда, — Джаред шагнул к Дженсену, не в силах отвести взгляда от выреза его рубашки.

— Знаешь, — ответил Дженсен, быстро стягивая пиджак, — второй вариант мне нравится больше.

***

Через час Джаред нашел-таки в себе силы встать с кровати и пойти в душ. По пути он споткнулся о забытый пылесос.

— И как тебе понравилось быть Золушкой? — Дженсен с улыбкой смотрел на ругающегося и скачущего на одной ноге Джареда.

— Такое себе, — сквозь зубы ответил тот.

— А мне понравилось, — сказал Дженсен. — У нас тут, наверно, не то что крошки, ни одного микроба не осталось.


	2. II

Решил как-то Джаред вкусно позавтракать на выходных. Подбил Дженсена испечь блинчиков и даже обещался купить кленового сиропа, а то у них в бутылке на донышке оставалось. 

А Дженсена и уговаривать не надо было, он обожал готовить. А блинчики вообще пек божественные. Поднялся он в воскресенье пораньше, до того как Джаред проснулся, и встал к плите. Когда Джаред, зевая и потягиваясь, вышел на кухню, на столе уже красовалась высокая стопка румяных аппетитных блинов.

Благодарный Джаред чмокнул взмокшего и раскрасневшегося Дженсена в губы и поставил на огонь большую джезву с кофе на двоих.

В окно задувал прохладный весенний ветерок, пол расчерчивали квадраты солнечного света, приятно согревая босые ступни, а Джаред ел и ел. И все никак не мог остановиться. Он единолично уничтожил почти все блины. Дженсен же то ли устал, пока колдовал у плиты, то ли просто не хотел есть с утра. Он не спеша пил кофе и улыбался, глядя, как Джаред дует на горячее и облизывает липкие от сиропа пальцы.

Джаред встал из-за стола с твердым намерением помыть тарелки-сковородки, но понял, что стоять у раковины он сейчас не в состоянии. Да и вообще не в состоянии стоять.

— Дженсен, — простонал он, — я, кажется, сейчас лопну.

Дженсен кивнул, подтверждая.

— Все потому, что кто-то слишком много ест.

— Это все потому, что у кого-то слишком вкусно получается. Я даже дышать не могу, — пожаловался Джаред.

— Иди полежи, — вздохнул Дженсен, поднимаясь, — я разберусь с посудой.

— Не-не-не, — запротестовал Джаред, — я должен сам… ты старался… я обязан, — и громко, на всю кухню икнул.

— Пошел отсюда, — шутливо замахнулся на него полотенцем Дженсен.

Джаред сделал несколько неуверенных шагов в сторону спальни и обернулся.

— А ты ко мне придешь? Поваляемся вместе.

— Как только закончу.

— А если я засну мертвым сном, как спящая красавица, ты меня разбудишь?

— Пролежни не появятся, столько спать-то? И с чего это ты умирать надумал?

— Ты меня отравил своими колдовскими блинчиками.

— Ах так… Ах ты… Да я тебя сейчас!

Джаред придал себе ускорение и скрылся за дверями в спальню. Ему в спину прилетело возмущенное:

— К твоему сведению, это Белоснежку отравили. Отравила, то есть. Мачеха отравила. А Спящая красавица веретеном укололась.

Джаред фыркнул и упал на кровать лицом в подушку. Но наполненный желудок подпирал, лежать на животе оказалось неудобно. Джаред перевернулся на спину, поворочался немного и действительно вырубился.

***

Разбудил его горячий мокрый язык, который прошелся по животу, вдоль кромки резинки домашних штанов, и нагло залез в пупок.

Джаред почти заорал и дернулся, но его остановил вкрадчивый тихий голос Дженсена:

— И кто это у нас тут такой красивый, кто спит мертвым сном? Что же мне делать, как разбудить?

И Джаред закусил щеку, чтобы не засмеяться или не ляпнуть чего, и крепче зажмурил глаза. Почему бы и не подыграть?

Он почувствовал, как от голоса Дженсена, его тембра и ситуации вообще в штанах заинтересовано шевельнулся член.

Дженсен тоже почувствовал, вернее, увидел. 

— Оу, а красавец-то наш не совсем дохлый. Надежда есть. А попробуем-ка мы вот так.

И Дженсен потянул вниз штаны Джареда вместе с трусами. Джаред еле сдержался, чтобы не зашипеть — резинка больно прошлась члену. Но вскоре он понял, что очень мало знает о терпении и выдержке. Потому что Дженсен стал вытворять такое… 

— А если я сделаю так… — Язык Дженсена, все такой же горячий и мокрый, теперь лизал головку члена, кружил вокруг, лез в щелку, гладил уздечку, ласкал.

Джаред вцепился пальцами в простыню, чтобы сдержаться, не начать умолять взять в рот, глубоко и жарко, как умел лишь Дженсен, и как Джаред до дрожи обожал.

— Что-то странная какая-то реакция, — пробормотал Дженсен себе под нос, — не нравится мне.

И тут же, словно уловив мысленную мольбу Джареда, наделся ртом на его член.

Джаред никогда раньше не думал, что это так тяжело — молчать во время минета, кусать почти до крови губы, изображать ледяное равнодушие. Он же спит, мертвым сном спит, ему нельзя кричать.

Но Дженсен, наверно, решил его замучить до конца. Внезапно, и Джаред об этом тут же пожалел, он выпустил изо рта член Джареда и спустился ниже. Приподнял его бедра и сунул под них подушку. Раздвинул Джаредовы колени в стороны и улегся между ними.

«Нет, — еще успел подумать Джаред, — нет!!!», когда Дженсен развел его ягодицы и скользнул между ними языком.

Кроме минетов Джаред обожал вот такие штучки. Он вообще обожал секс с Дженсеном и самого Дженсена обожал тоже. И к риммингу дышал очень неровно. А Дженсен был в нем профессионалом. Ну, по мнению Джареда, конечно.

Джаред мужественно держался. Долго, очень долго. Целых двадцать секунд. Но когда язык Дженсена преодолел сопротивление сжатых мышц ануса и принялся настойчиво толкаться внутрь, а его ладонь обхватила член Джареда, — сломался.

Нет, пока Джаред не догадался, что странный звук, который заполнил их спальню, это его собственный скулеж, он еще пытался притворяться спящим, мертвым и красивым. Но поняв, забил на притворство и крикнул самое очевидное, что мог придумать в тот момент — «Дженсен!»

— Я за него, — Дженсен на мгновение оторвался от его задницы, — Ой, кто это у нас проснулся? — фальшиво удивился он и снова зарылся лицом меж ягодиц Джареда.

***

— Уже полдня прошло, а ты все валяешься, — недовольно буркнул Дженсен, вытирая испачканную в сперме Джареда руку о простыню.

— А мне понравилось. Очень. — Джаред стер с его виска несколько долетевших капель.

— Ну такое себе, — шутливо нахмурился Дженсен. — Ты, конечно, у нас принцесса, но я-то не прислуга, чтобы все время угождать вашему высочеству. Так что вставай, тебя ждут трудовые подвиги.


	3. III

Решил как-то раз Джаред после работы пропустить стаканчик-другой в баре недалеко от места съемок. Дженсен еще не вернулся из Остина, и пришлось Джареду от грусти и тоски идти одному.

От той же грусти и тоски он не замечал, как одна бутылка пива сменяла другую, а после и текила присоединилась к их одинокому вечеру. И кто виноват, что на стоянку трейлеров Джаред вернулся, скорее, на автопилоте, чем в сознании? Конечно, Дженсен, который все никак не мог закончить свои дела и своим отсутствием заставлял Джареда скучать и ждать.

А вот наконец-то и родной трейлер! Самым сложным оказалось не грохнуться с лесенки. Хотя нет — достать ключи тоже было не так просто. И где же они? Джаред пошарил по карманам, но одновременно искать и стоять на ступеньках выходило плохо. 

И вдруг Джареда посетила гениальная мысль — что, если дверь не заперта? И после третьего рывка так оно и вышло.

Ему под ноги тут же бросились какие-то ботинки. 

Ауч! А стул разве здесь стоял? 

Эй, а где диван? А вот он… Что тут на нем валяется? Бумаги… откуда? Надо было свет включить. Лучше доползти до спальни. 

О да! Теперь совсем хорошо. Мягко, удобно и пахнет как… как Дженсен!

Джаред, счастливо улыбаясь, крепко обнял подушку и повернулся, чтобы устроиться с комфортом, но внезапно грохнулся на пол. Вставать было лень. Хорошо, что подушка упала вместе с ним и так же пахла родным и знакомым.

***

— Кто сломал замок? — Дженсен в шоке смотрел на болтающуюся ручку двери.

Зайдя в трейлер, он споткнулся о разбросанные ботинки и валяющийся стул.

— Кто громил мой трейлер? — Дженсен отпихнул обувь к стенке и поднял стул.

— Кто измял сценарий? — Он собрал с дивана и пола изжеванные листы.

— Кто спал на моей кровати?! — зло воскликнул он, поражаясь беспределу, который кто-то устроил в его отсутствие.

Из-за кровати послышался храп. Заглянув за нее, Дженсен увидел спящего Джареда.

— Теперь понятно, — усмехнулся Дженсен и, накрыв его покрывалом, стал ликвидировать бардак, который этот лось учинил.

***

— Ну и как тебе пить без меня? — чуть позже не без злорадства спросил Дженсен, протягивая Джареду стакан горячего кофе.

— Такое себе, — хмуро и сонно пробубнил Джаред, быстро забирая стакан.

Он сидел на полу, кутался в покрывало и старался пореже моргать, чтобы голова случайно не отвалилась.

— А мне понравилось, — улыбнулся Дженсен и засмеялся, поймав недовольный взгляд Джареда. — Это тебе за рождественскую вечеринку, когда я тоже без тебя скучал.


	4. IV

Решил как-то раз Дженсен испечь пирожков. И так эта идея его захватила, что он даже не поленился с самого утра сбегать в магазин. С трудом выбрал подходящую муку из десятка представленных на полке, дотошно рассмотрел яйца в коробке — не битые ли, и пять раз проверил срок годности на упаковке молока.

Он так спешил приступить к делу, что, едва зайдя в дом, быстро скинул ботинки и куртку и устремился с покупками на кухню.

Джаред появился, когда процесс был в самом разгаре и мука ровным слоем покрывала все горизонтальные поверхности кухни.

— Ммм, — довольно протянул он, оглядев Дженсена с головы до пят, — из тебя вышла очень сексуальная Красная шапочка.

— Что? — Дженсен, увлеченно намешивая тесто, не сразу понял, о чем он.

— Ты забыл шапку снять, — засмеялся Джаред. — Но мне нравится.

На голове у Дженсена действительно торчала красная шапка, но стащить ее теперь, когда руки были по локоть в муке, он не мог.

— Поможешь снять? — попросил Дженсен, продолжая месить тесто.

— С удовольствием, — Джаред заулыбался и, подойдя со спины, крепко обнял.

— Джей! — Дженсен локтем пихнул его в бок, но чуть не уронил пакет с мукой. — Просто шапку сними.

— Кра-а-сная Ша-а-почка, — протянул Джаред, уткнув подбородок в его плечо, — а почему у тебя такие красные уши?

— Потому что ты слюнявишь их! — недовольно проворчал Дженсен, стараясь не отвлекаться от готовки.

— А почему у тебя такая шикарная задница? — Джаред несильно сжал его ягодицы через джинсы.

— Джаред, отстань! — Дженсен все яростнее намешивал тесто.

— А почему ты такой горячий, а? — Джаред пролез ладонями под его рубашку.

— Ты видишь, я занят? — Дженсен так энергично заработал руками, что мука облаком поднялась над столом.

— А почему... — Джаред прикусил его за шею.

— Ну все! — Дженсен отшвырнул тесто, пакет с мукой все-таки упал, и парней по колено окутал белый туман. 

Дженсен завалил Джареда прямо на полу кухни.

***

— Мы теперь неделю отмываться будем, — сытый и довольный Джаред, валяясь на полу, лениво водил пальцем по плечу Дженсена, рисуя кружки и завитушки на усыпанной мукой коже.

— Сам виноват, — Дженсен тоже был довольным, но не очень сытым — пирожки же пропали.

— И как тебе рецепт моей бабушки? — усмехнулся Джаред.

— Ну такое себе. — Дженсен, испачкав ладонь в муке, провел ею по щеке Джареда. — В следующий раз сделаем и узнаем.


	5. V

Решил как-то Дженсен, что в их устоявшейся и стабильной жизни недостает чего-то романтического и нежного, и приобрел букет декоративных подсолнухов. Принес домой, поставил в большую вазу на кухонном столе и, сделав пару шагов назад, полюбовался полученным результатом. Понял, что проголодался и полез в холодильник. 

Соорудил себе многоэтажный бургер и только открыл рот, чтобы как следует его укусить, как на кухню зашел Джаред. Уставший и вымотанный после рабочего дня. Злой. 

— Мне кажется, Дженсен, уровень твоего айкью падает день ото дня. Что за хрень ты притащил? — Джаред раздраженно ткнул пальцем в вазу.

Дженсен расстроено посмотрел на целый бургер и отложил его в сторону.

— Это цветочки. Посчитал, нам не хватает романтики. Розы не взял, потому что это совсем по-девчачьи.

— А, романтики, — протянул Джаред, с противным скрипом отодвигая стул и усаживаясь на него. — А я было подумал — брутальности нам не хватает, духа фермерства и сырой земли.

— Ты голодный? — сообразил Дженсен и сделал шаг к плите.

— Стой, — притормозил его Джаред, — я не буду есть эту твою вредную дрянь, — он показал на бургер.

Дженсен обиделся.

— Ничего он не вредный, тут сплошь органические составляющие. Я полдня по магазинам выбирал.

Джаред поморщился.

— Нежности, говоришь, хотел, романтики? А сам ешь грубую еду и букет выбрал грубый.

— А я не воняю? — непонятно спросил Дженсен.

Джаред так удивился, что машинально поводил носом, принюхиваясь.

— Нет вроде, — растеряно ответил он, — а что?

— А то, друг мой, — развеселился Дженсен, — что мы, огры, то есть эклзы, такие — грубые, вонючие и страшные. Но не так просты, как кажемся с первого взгляда. — Он достал из вазы подсолнух и слегка треснул им Джареда по макушке. — Мы многослойные.

— Как лучок? — заулыбался Джаред, подхватывая игру.

— Как бургер! — строго поправил Дженсен. — Смотри, между двумя булочками столько всего уместилось — и листья салата, самые свежие, между прочим, только с грядки, и ломтик сыра, и нарезанные овощи, и, главное, сочная говяжья котлетка. Ммм, как вкусно, — и Дженсен наконец-то откусил приличный кусок. 

— Какой же ты все-таки примитивный, — рассмеялся Джаред. — Но знаешь, мне нравится смотреть, как ты ешь. Как салат торчит у тебя изо рта, а соус течет по подбородку. И меня даже не тянет блевать, честно-честно. Ты ешь, не отвлекайся, не обращай внимания на голодного меня.

Дженсен с достоинством дожевал бургер, вытер рот и руки бумажной салфеткой и направился к плите. Вытащил из духовки блюдо с лазаньей и торжественно водрузил на стол.

— Это для моего любимого гурмана. 

— Спасибо, это очень… трогательно. — Джаред растеряно захлопал глазами. — А я все гадал, чем это так вкусно дома пахнет. Не подсолнухами же.

— А если ты перестанешь ослить и будешь себя хорошо вести, то после ужина я тебе устрою нежность с романтикой. В спальне, — пообещал Дженсен, победно усмехаясь.

***

— Тебе и правда не понравились мои цветочки? — спросил Дженсен, когда среди ночи они вышли на кухню попить воды.

— Ну такое себе, — ответил Джаред. — Ты бы еще кукурузные початки на стеблях припер. Поиграли бы в Стивена Кинга.


	6. VI

Решил как-то Джаред сделать Дженсену сюрприз и приготовить ужин, а то лишь Дженсен у плиты крутится. Он, конечно, бесподобен в кружевном фартуке и готовить любит, но и Джаред не только китайскую еду заказывать умеет! Он закрыл дверь в кухню, строго наказав Дженсену не заходить и не отвлекать, и принялся готовить лазанью с соусом бешамель и шоколадный фондан. В рецепте обещали, что приготовление не займет много времени, и Джаред поверил. Поставив лазанью в духовку, он огляделся и понял, что даже самый вкусный ужин на свете не спасет его от гнева Дженсена за уделанную кухню: брызгами теста не был заляпан только потолок, и то по чистой случайности. Джаред вздохнул и взялся за тряпку.

Джаред как раз закончил с уборкой, когда звякнул таймер духовки. Пришло время ужина — немного позднего, но вкусного. Джаред красиво разложил еду на тарелки и пошел к Дженсену.

Дженсен лежал на диване перед телевизором и притворялся спящим. Джаред аккуратно поставил поднос на столик и склонился над Дженсеном.

— Проснись, спящая красавица! — он легонько коснулся поцелуем губ. 

Дженсен всхрапнул и отвернулся, уткнувшись носом в обивку.

— Вот и поужинали, — грустно заметил Джаред. 

Он укрыл Дженсена пледом, отнес еду на кухню и пошел спать в одиночестве. Проворочавшись в холодной кровати, взял подушку и вернулся к Дженсену — лучше вдвоем на тесном диване, чем в одиночку на кровати.

Пробуждение было ужасным. Джаред проснулся, потому что свалился на пол. С дивана на него смотрел виноватый Дженсен.

— Вместе тесно, врозь скучно? — спросил он.

— Ты неправильная спящая красавица! — возмутился Джаред, потирая ушибленный локоть. — Должен был проснуться от поцелуя! 

— А мне понравилось, давно так хорошо не высыпался.

— Думаю, нам нужен диван побольше. Этот для двоих маловат, а спать без тебя — ну так себе удовольствие.

Дженсен потянулся к сидящему на полу Джареду и поцеловал его.


	7. VII

Решил как-то раз Джаред книжку почитать. Интересную. Поднялся на второй этаж в библиотеку, долго рылся в шкафах, все никак не мог подобрать что хотел. Потом сообразил, подтащил поближе стремянку и полез смотреть на верхних полках.

— Ах вот ты где! — наконец-то воскликнул он через полчаса, победно потрясая томиком стихов Шелли. — Спрятаться от меня хотела? Не выйдет!

За плечом раздалось вежливое покашливание. Джаред от неожиданности чуть не навернулся со стремянки.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросил он Дженсена, стоявшего на нижней ступеньке. — Так незаметно подобрался, я не услышал.

Джаред думал, что Дженсен сейчас скажет что-то вроде: «Ого, а библиотека у нас настоящая, что ли? А я всегда думал, что декоративная, чисто перед гостями понтануться, а корешки книг нарисованы». Дженсен любил под настроение построить из себя дурачка, хотя Джаред не раз видел, как он выбирал себе тут книги.

Но Дженсен ничего не сказал. Лишь поднялся еще на пару ступенек выше, схватил Джареда за руки и развел их в сторону. Томик Шелли полетел вниз, а Дженсен дурным голосом затянул: «Май харт вил гоу он».

Джаред глянул на пол, гадая — уцелела ли книга или придется Дженсена убить.

— Ты чего творишь, придурок? — вежливо спросил Джаред, потому что в этот раз Дженсену повезло.

— Ну что ты тормозишь, бро, представь, что мы на «Титанике».

— Понял, не дурак, — огрызнулся Джаред. 

— Ну вот и смотри в светлую даль. Видишь там наше счастливое будущее?

— Я вижу только пыльный шкаф, идиот! — окончательно разозлился Джаред, который очень неуютно чувствовал себя под потолком.

— То есть ты не веришь мне? — обиделся Дженсен и еще крепче сжал его ладони в своих. — Смотри лучше.

Джаред попытался выдернуть правую руку, чтобы треснуть Дженсена по голове, но потерял равновесие. Толкнул Дженсена, тот отклонился назад, стремянка закачалась, и они вдвоем — втроем, со стремянкой, — рухнули на пол.

Теперь томик стихов точно пришел в негодность.

***

— Джаред! — заорал Дженсен из ванной. — Джаред, ко мне, скорее!

Джаред, прихрамывая и шипя от боли в подвернутой ноге, кинулся на помощь. Распахнул дверь и тут же потерялся в густых клубах пара.

— Ты что, по ошибке кипяток включил? — крикнул он, махая руками.

Дженсен не отвечал.

Джаред на ощупь шагнул к ванне. Несколько раз чуть не поскользнувшись на мокрой плитке, уткнулся носом в запотевшую перегородку. За ней ничего и никого не было видно. Кроме одного — отпечатка ладони на стекле. Ясного такого отпечатка, четкого. 

Джаред заскрипел зубами.

— Дженсен! — пролаял он. — Что с тобой?

— Орешь-то чего? Перегородка заела, не открывается.

Перегородка?! Ну сейчас он Дженсену покажет, сейчас объяснит все и про перегородку, и про то, что не стоит дергать по пустякам его, бедного и еле живого.

Джаред взялся за ручку, чтобы сдвинуть перегородку. Не вышло. Как будто ее что-то держало. Или кто-то. Тогда Джаред рванул изо всех сил, она легко отъехала в сторону, перекосилась, вылетела из пазов и стукнулась о стену. Стекло звякнуло и с мелодичным шуршанием осыпалось в ванную и под ноги Джареду. 

На Джареда в полном шоке уставился Дженсен. Голый, мокрый, в синяках и ссадинах Дженсен. Который до сих пор крепко держался за ручку.

«Как хорошо, — отрешенно подумал Джаред, разжимая пальцы и отпуская бесполезную теперь ручку, — что стекло для душевых перегородок делают безопасным, как в машинах». Как раз для таких долбодятлов, как они с Дженсеном. Чтобы не поранились осколками в случае чего.

***

Много позже, почти ночью, когда наконец-то закончились переговоры с фирмой-производителем и уехал замерщик, клятвенно обещавший изготовить новое стекло как можно раньше — в ближайший месяц, Джаред и Дженсен потеряно сидели на диване в гостиной и крутили в руках полные стаканы с виски.

— А я тебя хотел в душ затащить, — расстроено признался Дженсен, — чтобы утешить.

— Ну такое себе, — сказал Джаред и аккуратно провел пальцами по скуле Дженсена, на которой красовалась ссадина и набухал синяк.

— Согласен, — неожиданно признал свой косяк Дженсен и положил ладонь Джареду на колено.

***

И с тех самых пор они больше не возвращались к этим глупостям, а занялись настоящими серьезными ролевыми играми — с костюмами, антуражем и игрушками.


End file.
